Three Wise Monkeys
by Ifgrasswereblue
Summary: Something changed when Midoriya Izuku walked into class after missing school for a month. It's like he Saw no Evil, Heard No Evil, and Spoke No Evil. Quirk!Izuku and Frustrated!Katsuki. B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia and its characters are not mine to own.**

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki's natural reaction to almost everything and anything built a majority of it foundations under one word, anger. It was almost sad, if his parents were to put him underneath the eye of a therapist. In which they didn't. Or _hadn't_, more like.

Nevertheless, the cruel fists and crueller words normally stemmed from anger tinged with annoyance at first, then anger coloured with a need to defend his pride; over what, only the male himself would know.

But the next step was a touch more complicated, trickier to understand and given exclusively to one person and one boy only. An anger that tinted red; where the colour green had no place to be in the first place.

Bakugou Katsuki hated Midoriya Izuku. It was a fact.

Like how elementary students learnt the letter B always came after A. That if they added two and two, number four was always the correct answer. Similarly, how every plant needed sunlight and water and carbon dioxide to live.

Kacchan and Deku were never meant to get along. Not if the shitty nerd continued to think he was better than Katsuki. Not if he never got a Quirk in this lifetime. _Never_, since the day Deku offered his hand to Katsuki, betraying the last speckle of dirt sized trust Katsuki ever had in Izuku.

Fourteen and perpetually angry, not even Katsuki himself could answer why he felt the constant need to belittle Deku over every little thing. He knew he was stronger than the squirt, smarter, equipped with a better Quirk. Everyone said so as well, the whole world understood the fact, so of course Katsuki got the hint too. But there just something about Deku, something his soul couldn't tolerate about Deku's existence.

Was it the way his eyes widened with fear whenever they caught sight of Katsuki? How he flinched whenever the blond spoke, or how he cowered with a few words from the people around them? And got back up even after those?

Perhaps it was the weakness that caused the terribly annoying itch beneath Katsuki's skin, the way everything about Izuku screamed **PREY** as he trailed behind Katsuki mumbling like some incoherent moron.

Whatever it was, Katsuki got angry at it all anyway. And in his anger, strings of insults and jabs at a person's self-worth that hurt worse than his Explosion Quirk followed.

It changed when Izuku stopped responding, let nothing feed the third stage anger that always sprouted its ugly head with flowing molten eyes whenever Katsuki came in contact of Izuku.

Class had been like usual, but for the past month, Deku missed attendance as frequently as Katsuki let his Quirk spark in his palms. Which was every single day since the useless shit called in sick looking all pale with his freckles looking like dark splatters of shit all over his stupid face.

Katsuki convinced himself that it was the best month of his fucking life. Not having to see the shitstain for over two weeks cleared his already clear skin and grown his crops. An absolutely fucking delight really, peace and quiet without the background mumbling from where Deku sat.

Then Deku had to go and ruin the streak. Having the audacity to even come in late, so Katsuki couldn't even give him a piece of his fucking mind. It was last period, 20 minutes before the bell rang when the teacher pulled up a stack of familiar looking places. The form that Katsuki wrote down his sure-to-be high school in.

The bespectacled shit called upon Deku's choice, announcing to the world how the nerd wanted to get into UA too. How dare he?! Katsuki thought, the Quirkless shit had no right getting his fingers into something he'd never reach in his dreams!

Standing up and letting the legs of chair screech his inner rage for him, Katsuki contributed with his own opinions that might as well be facts at this point. "Come on, Deku! You think you can try to beat me? Even though you're totally Quirkless? HAA?!"

Deku sighed.

Honest. To. Fucking. God. Sighed!

"WhAT THE FUCK DEKU?! YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN ME, USELESS PIECE OF SHIT. Don't get fucking ahead of yourself, shitty nerd!"

Head of awful green looked up from where Katuski had been looking down on him while standing up. His once bright eyes looked dull. Dead. Katsuki suppressed a shiver at the last minute because Deku was Deku and he'd rather die than be scared of the weak piece of shit that worth nothing more than the stone by the road side.

"You're right, Kacchan. I'm not." He deadpanned, expression unchanging.

"Sensei," the nerd then shifted his eyes to the teacher as everyone watched on with awkward silence. "Can I have my paper back tomorrow for a resubmission? I'm not going to UA anymore. I don't want to be a hero."

The bell rang just then, and Deku got up and just _left_ with his childish as fuck yellow bag straps slung over both his shoulders. Walking slowly, steadily, and back straight. Katsuki took a step back when the boy exited the classroom, teeth grinding when he realised he couldn't recognise this Deku.

The one that looked at Katsuki like he was prey instead.

* * *

It continued like that for days. Katsuki fucking chased the shit like some attention starved dog. Obsession stirring strong in his veins as something drove him to do anything in his arsenal to get a reaction out of Deku. Taunting, goading and even getting physical in places he wasn't supposed to.

Rational left him quicker than a slut could drop their panties from of the first hot shit they saw. Deku's reaction never wavered. He always agreed to what Katsuki said in whatever bullshit the blond came up with. Subservient almost, if it weren't for those fucking _eyes_ that wouldn't stop haunting Katsuki's every waking moment.

"_Okay, Kacchan."_

Stop it, Deku. Don't sound like that.

"_Sure, Kacchan. If that's what you want."_

Shut your fucking asscrack, shitty nerd. Don't spout shit you don't mean. You won't dive off the rooftop for me. Stop it, stop it.

"_Yeah. Of course you'll pass the test, Kacchan."_

Of course I will, who do you think I am? But it's different, Deku. Not what I meant. Something changed. You don't mean it when you say that. I haven't gauged out my eyes from your fuck ugly face yet, Deku. Stop it, stop it, stop it.

"_Kacchan's sure to be a great hero."_

I'm not, Deku. I'm not going to be a great hero in the way that counts. An unfair win doesn't mean anything. I'm… fuck it all. I'm afraid. What changed? Stop it, please.

"_Kacchan, do you feel better now?"_

I don't, but you walk off fucking bleeding and burnt like its nothing anyway. Limping assrag. Look at me, Deku, I-

"_Do you need something from me, Kacchan?"_

"I want your Quirkless ass to stop getting in my way, Deku."

His response got a reaction out of the nerd. Emerald eyes closed, his blank face transforming into something tired and weary. Eyebrows and forehead knotting tightly. For a split second, Katsuki swore he even saw regret in the shitty zombie's face.

"I don't like lying to you, Kacchan." Deku said, voice bland and equally unhurried. "You deserve to know, I think. More than anybody else."

"What the fuck?" Came his own intelligent answer.

"I got my Quirk, Kacchan. Late, I know. The drawback is pretty evident, though. And also the sole reason you keep on bothering me over every little thing if I'm not wrong. It takes away my emotions you see. Even my sense of pain, kind of."

"I can't bring myself to feel much and even if I did, I have to try pretty hard first. It's like a funny parallel from my Quirk's effects, so if your curiosity is filled, I'd like to go home without more wounds to show my mother. It's the least I can do for her since she wouldn't stop crying every time she sees my face."

It was the most words Katsuki's ever heard Deku say since he returned to school and something akin to fucking happiness fluttered about in his stomach. Lungs working extra hard, Katsuki released a breath he forgot he held.

"You got a Quirk? What does it do?" He asked, the most (calm) sombre anyone could've seen him. Shoulders slumped and voice low- a little bit raspy as well.

Deku smiled, a weak thing without much effort. Barely a twitch in his cheeks unlike before where even his teeth and dimples showed, deep like the goddamned Grand Canyon. "I call it Three Wise Monkeys." Deku gently relayed, the large square plaster on his cheeks crinkling.

"My Quirk basically works on the word play of 'See No Evil', 'Hear No Evil' and 'Speak No Evil'. It works literally and non-literally. It's a dangerous Quirk, Kacchan. I've taken away a man's _being_ before on accident."

"His sight, his hearing, his voice. I left him stupid, _ignorant_ of the world. They diagnosed him no better than a vegetable when they got him to the hospital. The effects of my Quirk are permanent. Or I just haven't found a way to reverse them yet. Either way, no one's going to be willing to be lab rat."

"I can't become a Hero with a Quirk like this Kacchan. Nor do I feel the motivation to do so. Everything is… bland now."

He couldn't help it, but the first thing that welled up from within Katsuki was-

Anger.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE, USELESS DEKU!" Screeched the blond ball of anger as he slapped the green-eyed boy directly on his wounded cheek.

Deku gave no tell-tale signs of shock either way, looking as done as ever. He did, however, cup his cheek as he would once upon a time whenever Katsuki punched him the face. Morbidly high on the fumes of relief, Katsuki punched Deku again and again and again. The smaller boy beneath him- for he crouched some time during the assault- grumbled out a flat "… Kacchan."

"FUCKING CONTROL IT THEN. IT'S YOUR SHITTY QUIRK NO MATTER HOW SHIT IT IS. AND _SO WHAT _IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE BEING A HERO? GIVING UP JUST LIKE THAT, WITH A FUCK-ALL KIND OF EXCUSE. YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME? I'LL SHOVE MY HAND DOWN YOUR THROAT SO HARD YOU'LL FEEL MY EXPLOSION OUT OF YOUR LOOSE ASS, DEKU!"

"Am I nothing if you could just ditch everything I've ever worked for like a sack of rotten potatoes the moment you just _feel_ like it? The Deku I knew might've been useless and worthless, but you're one of kind now, you piece of ugly-ass shit. You're really something else."

"And if I didn't know better, Kacchan, I'd think you missed me." Deku said, head tilted. The green haired boy then got up and patted down his shoulders and pants caked with dust. Shrugging, he walked past Katsuki from the narrow alley they were in and back home; leaving Katsuki with hot tears down his face and heart like poorly pieced shards in his chest.

Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku must never get along. It was a fact. Like how people stuck on the ground due to gravity and addition gave bigger numbers. Yet, Katsuki would be damned if he didn't at least get Deku to enter UA through means of hook or crook because his dreams couldn't just mean _nothing_, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or any of its characters**.

* * *

Much to everyone's relief, Bakugou Katsuki had miraculously stopped chasing and challenging Midoriya Izuku down the hallways of the school. It saves the management department a lot of money, considering the student's inclination to get a little blast-happy with his quirk. _Good riddance,_ the principle thought, one afternoon after calling in the duo to his office once more, _if it weren't for the fact I'm sure Bakugou would get into UA, I would've expelled the little hellion already._

The blond resorted to intense stares instead. Unsurprisingly, no one could tell apart those looks, they all looked about the same. All full of anger and evil. The pair of crimson orbs that promised a painful, painful, death- if not, enough _pain _to land someone in the hospital for weeks.

Ironic, considering it was Katsuki that actually took the time and resources to go to the hospital every 3 days since Deku confessed his Quirk to him. The fact he made a person- quote on quote- 'stupid' lingered like slowly moving tar in his mind and Katsuki suddenly had to _know. _Shit, it really was like he had no sense of impulse control when it came to the fuckstick Deku.

It was dead at night, a little past midnight when Katsuki decided to blast himself out of bed to (impolitely) get his mother to call up aunty Inko. The house was a riot, Mitsuki pissed and sleepy, had gave a firm fist to the back of his head. "WHAT THE FUCK, YOU OLD HAG." Katsuki instinctively yelled and "No," his mother snapped back, still in her PJs which was basically just a thin-ass singlet and panties. "_Why _the fuck, you stinking brat."

"Deku got a Quirk," Katsuki saw little reason to hide. And **not **because he trusted his mother too much to not confide in the mind-blowing fact. Was it even a fucking secret? Deku didn't say anything about it being so. Well, not like the crap mattered. "The stupid shit couldn't control it and it got someone admitted into the fucking hospital. Aunty Inko should know who and where and I want in."

His mother must've seen something in his eyes because she relented. Mitsuki had the goddamned gall to throw the phone smack-dead into his face. Katsuki hadn't made a single sound, not even a grunt of anger, giving himself the satisfaction of a petty win if he didn't respond to the taunt.

The blond found Aunty Inko's number without much delay; named under Inko-Chan, the contact was pretty self-explanatory. There, the sweet voice of Midoriya Inko answered, slightly tinged with a tiredness that Katsuki had never heard before. "Hello? Mitsuki? It's very late, did something happen?"

"Hi, Aunty Inko. It's Katsuki."

"Oh? Katsuki-Kun! Oh my, it's been such a long time since I've heard or seen from you! Why're you calling so late, did something bad happen? Do you need me to help with anything?"

"Deku told me about his Quirk." Said Katsuki without beating around the bush. The line went quiet on the other side, like Inko stopped breathing all of a sudden. "I want to see the guy he out in his hospital and…"

Katsuki faltered.

"And could you give me the hospital name and room number? Please?" He tacked on hastily for good measure.

Katsuki started to hear sobs leave Aunty Inko. He cursed his luck; why the fuck were the Midoriyas so fucking emotional? Well, one Midoriya now but for fuck sake, he didn't know how to comfort a crying lady!

The little sniffling and hiccups continued for a good while as Katsuki just sat there on his ass like some useless piece of marble. _Ugh_, he mentally groaned. _Hurry the fuck up please. _Because Katsuki actually liked Aunty Inko with the warm smiles and spice in her food made just the way Katsuki liked when he was younger. The boy stopped coming over soon after the name Deku stuck, though. A part of him felt kind of guilty for making Aunty Inko cry for whatever reason. And maybe a little for bullying Deku, but that wasn't an issue he wanted to fucking touch with a shitty ten-foot pole yet.

"You were the one who injured my Izuku a few days ago; right, Katsuki-kun?"

Katsuki stilled, palms starting to sweat. Fuck fuck _fuck!_

"I don't know why, nor have I asked Izuku about it but I know. Those distinctive burns can't reach places like those without someone assisting. So, Katsuki-kun, tell me, why should I let the bully of my son get more material he could harm him some more for? Izuku already has so much on his plate," she sobbed on, in what Katsuki imagined was a very distressed expression.

"He doesn't need more to make his life more miserable than it already is. He gave up being a hero because of that incident; and something broke in him! Don't ask, Katsuki-kun, if you're looking nothing more than a good laugh to shove in my Izuku's face."

Breath hitching, Katsuki wanted to fucking explode the phone in his hands immediately and just drop the hot potato without regret tagging at his heels. He didn't, couldn't. He apologised instead. Gasping out 'Sorry' over and over again because _fuck, _the consequences of his actions had never exploded in his face so bad before. Katsuki brushed away the implications of his issues crawling up from within the hell site that was his mind; _later, _he mentally told himself. _I'll fucking think about it later._

Inko's raspy voice subsided after Katsuki's rushed apologies. The blond thought he heard a sad smile in her voice when she told Katsuki what he wanted to know, but he was more enraptured with what Aunty Inko had said next. "You should tell your mom, Katsuki-kun. I don't mean to pry, but all that anger can't be good bottle all up inside. You're going to UA, right? I remember Izuku telling me. Heroes are human too, you know. Don't be ashamed of getting help. Goodnight, Katsuki-Kun."

And the call ended with a 'click'.

* * *

Katsuki arrived at Musutafu General Hospital right after the last school bell rung. He'd spared a hot glance at Deku before he left, a week since he walked off on Katsuki and they were acting as if it never happened.

Honestly, fuck his life, UA entrance exams were 8 months away and here he was, fucking around in the hospital for a man he didn't even know save through the word of mouth. Katsuki walked up to the register anyway, inquiring for (who the heck) Tsukauchi Naomasa before making his way to Room 205.

He got there at a decent speed despite dragging his feet on the cold hard floors. Opening the door right away, Katsuki spotted the man with his own private room immediately.

The black haired man was masked to help him breathe. He had big hands seen through the outline of his blanket and wide shoulders that thinned out from staying in the hospital bed for too long; he looked fitter than Katsuki initially expected.

Katsuki walked up in a hunched gait, observing the countless number of flowers from fuckwits all over, he guessed. '_Get well soon, Detective Naomasa!' _Most of the greeting cards read, or meant something along those lines. The blond was slightly surprised the man hadn't drowned in all of the colour and flowery smell yet.

Now at his bedside, Katsuki realised that Tsukauchi's dark eyes were wide opened. Lifeless, unseeing. He recognised those eyes, they were the ones on Deku, too. Only, more literal if what Deku told him was true.

Katsuki just stood there, for half an hour; watching the man need machines to help him do everything. There had been no movements from Tsukauchi's end. Not even a twitch at the presence of some student stranger coming into his hospital room without even proper flowers to give. Katsuki couldn't really understand why, but something previously afloat sunk in him. Like an anchor dropped from its tied position in a boat.

Deku did this. His Quirk did this. And no one knew if he could reverse it.

He left the hospital room with tight fists and white knuckles. Teeth biting into his lip till they bled a little. As he exited the door, Katsuki vaguely registered the malnourished looking blond man walking past him and into Tsukauchi's room holding an armful of flowers that looked healthier than the man himself. Next time, when Katsuki came, he'd bring some flowers too.

At school, on the day right after, Katsuki approached Deku after the last of classes finished. "I visited him," _Tsukauchi Naomasa_ went unsaid. Katsuki told the green haired boy, as soft as he'd been when asking Deku about his Quirk all those days ago.

"Get your shit together, Deku."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or any of its characters.**

_AN: Someone stop me._

* * *

It hadn't been a coincidence when Toshinori found himself acquainted with young Bakugou, an inspiring student aiming to get into UA. The boy frequented his best friend about as often as Toshinori himself did, so the man had played about the small talk, unwilling to bear sight of the youngster staring at Naomasa's body like some coloured gargoyle come to life.

"Yagi Toshinori," he offered a handshake, "Had Detective Tsukauchi helped you before, my boy?"

Surprised laced the number one's hero's heart when Bakugou gruffly denied even needing help. Ever. The implication was clear enough, however, the boy had no business with his friend but knew him and visited his bedside anyway. _How strange_, Toshinori remembered thinking.

Pure coincidence was finding out that young Bakugou was an inspiring hero, patiently awaiting the months to fly so that he could partake in UA'S entrance examinations. They'd originally had a habit of silence going on, but upon asking, Bakugou admitted to visiting every three days if he could. All Might himself managed his own 'as much as I can' albeit on an irregular schedule. They managed to meet often enough, building a soothing routine in each other's presence.

The blond student would come with cheap flowers at hand as Toshinori placed them in a glass vase filled with fresh water each time. Toshinori made it his job to pull out a plastic chair so that Bakugou could sit and do whatever it was when he stared at Naomasa as if he held the secrets of the universe. Bakugou would murmur a gruff "Thanks," and that was the end of it.

It was unlike Toshinori to break the peace they had between the adult and child. But it had been a pretty bad night, and the weakening hero became restless for the rest of the day. He coped by chalking up small talk, much to Bakugou's original chagrin. The experience wasn't terrible, though. Katsuki simply imagined himself talking to his grandfather who died years ago. Answering meaningless questions just to fill the silence.

When young Bakugou admitted his aims for UA, Toshinori offered a sincere wish of good luck and encouragement. The student responded with a grunt, and the room occupied itself with the rhythmic sound of medical machinery.

"Why are you here?" Toshinori once dared to ask, perhaps too curious to withhold his question for any longer. He felt as if Bakugou was comfortable enough in his presence now, plus out of old habit. Heroes always stuck their noses into situations that weren't their businesses after all.

"What's it you, old man? It ain't any of your business." Bakugou glared. Teeth bared like a threatened cat.

"Curiosity," Toshinori told him, "No more, no less. Humour me."

The student huffed, postured hunched as his arms folded against his chest defensively. "… insight." He mumbled underneath his breath. The tip of his ears flushing red. Crap, saying it out loud is seriously making him look stupid.

Toshinori moved his head forward, missing the words as the blond has been too soft. "Forgive an old man for his poor hearing," the One for All's inheritor laughed good-naturedly. "But I did not catch that, young Bakugou."

He heard a growl before Bakugou snapped testily. "I'm here to gain insight, shitty old man!"

Bakugou's shoulders tensed, as if he braced himself for the skinny man to laugh at him. Poke fun at Katsuki for something not even he himself understood fully. Insight? Fuck, he sounded higher than a kite in space! The man in bed was a shitting vegetable, for fuck's sake.

But, "Oh?" was all that left Toshinori's lips. Not mocking nor particularly surprised. Bakugou took it as a sign to elaborate. He didn't really want to, in all honesty. At the same time, why the fuck not. Not as if the thing was his fault anyway. Bakugou had nothing to lose.

"De- The guy that put him here was someone I knew." Bakugou shook his head slowly. Eyes never leaving Naomasa's body whose soul looked like it took a short trip to fuck knows where. Not far from him, Toshinori startled.

"He wanted to be Hero. Was his dream ever since we were young. But the little shit was Quirkless. Everyone knew that, even I thought so too. We told him- the teachers did, I did and heck, even All Might would. We told him he couldn't be a hero but the never gave up once. Little cunt wanted to go to UA till a few months ago then he upped and gave it up when his Quirk manifested."

"Told me he lost control. That his Quirk wasn't a hero's Quirk. Fuck that shit, he thought he could put me down like that?! That my being the number one Hero meant fucking nothing. Fucking Deku doesn't know jack! I'll show him- by making him get into that dog's balls UA so that I can beat his ass all the way to the number one position to show him that being a Hero isn't trash!"

Katsuki got worked up half way through, subtly panting by the end of his little rant. Realizing he unconsciously stood up, the blond quickly sat back down, scowl heavy on his sharp features. "So I'm here cause I wanna know how to that. Know thy enemy and all that bullshit." He added, taking in deep breaths.

Toshinori was a chest full of mixed feelings. He didn't know what to say. Left speechless, what were the right words in response to a declaration like that? He coughed a mouthful of blood, the younger male barely flinching from it. Toshinori wiped a handkerchief on the corners of his mouth.

So, young Bakugou knew of the one that did this to his best friend huh. And by the sound of things, the culprit was probably around his age and a childhood friend as well.

No one but the police, All Might and a few other important individuals knew, but they never did catch the person to send the detective into this state for one and a half months already. All Might hasn't watched it, but apparently there was footage on the one who did this. Only, no action was made because the Tsukauchi from one and a half months ago promised the boy no trouble would come upon him before he fell.

It had been an accident and nothing more. Just the Quirk from a scared kid that manifested late because he was cornered by a Villain who escaped the police station and went back to crime immediately after. It went against all colours of protocol, but the boy wasn't brought in for questioning or anything because he promised the reverse of the Quirk's effects. Swore on his grave, from what Toshinori's heard.

Due to Tsukauchi's remaining family's sad understanding, no charges were brought up. Plus, the press knew of the hospitalisation, but anything else was air tight. Both parties were at fault, in a way. Toshinori didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the broken dreams of a youngster just because he Quirked out too late and the police kept their cuffs too loose.

The childhood friend wanted to be a hero. Additionally, with the way young Bakugou put it, was pretty determined about it too.

"I wish success upon your endeavour, young Bakugou. I may not look like it, but I have information pertaining this case and connections in UA as well. I look forward in seeing you help your friend realise that none of this was his fault and that being a hero is a noble occupation. It's certainly isn't something to give up on so easily. Train hard, little zygote, I hope to see you and your friend in UA's halls in several months' time."

"DEKU'S NOT MY FRIEND, SHITTY OLD MAN!"

All Might laughed.

* * *

Toshinori and Katsuki continued their routine as usual after that day. Not much changed, other than the new blaze of determination seen in Katsuki's eyes as the heat of his stare on Naomasa seemed to increase even further. Nothing was a lost cause if Katsuki could help.

Then, 59 days since Midoriya Izuku- Deku- turned Tsukauchi Naomasa into the Three Wise Monkeys, the man half-literally revived.

The duo had been there to witness it. Not till both of them died would they forget the way the life reappeared in Naomasa's body as he shot up weakly and said "Thank you, Kami-sama." In a voice so wreaked it made something heavy sink in their stomachs. Taking one look at Toshinori, the detective rasped with mad eyes that looked to have witness Hell itself, "Oh, Toshi… That boy… we **need** to find him before the villains do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I not own BNHA or any of its characters.**

_AN: __I don't even know why I love this as much as I do. _

_Mizaru is the name of the monkey that covers his eyes, Kikazaru is the one who covers his ears, and Iwazaru is the one covering his mouth._

* * *

Naomasa had been _frantic_ to leave the hospital. Despite being clocked up to numerous amounts of machines and wires, the man had to be physically restrained back into his bed. Toshinori was tempted to assist the nurses in the mission, but wisely kept to himself instead. Those men and women were _wild _and Toshinori liked the friendship he had going on with themOne male nurse could bake cupcakes that tasted like Heaven.

Toshinori's shoulders slumped more than they usually did when he saw Naomasa so desperate, for lack of a better word, to meet the one who'd put him under for almost two months. Kicking off his covers, the detective also ripped off his breathing mask and carelessly tugged off his drips exactly how the Academy specifically taught them _not to. _

On one side, Bakugou looked angrily puzzled. Toshinori watched the way the blond's palms sparked and drew his own assumptions. His guessed that Bakugou was sorting it his feelings on the matter. It wasn't difficult to tell the kid had issues regulating his emotions (and behaviour normally considered civil) climbing higher than Mount Everest. It was weird experience for a change. For once, Toshinori became the rational one in the room; it had always been others nagging at him for one reason or another when he wasn't All Might, the Symbol of Peace. Charismatic and powerful leader people could rely on in cases of rescue missions and fight-the-villain-till-_somebody_-dropped.

Shortly afterwards, a doctor shadowed by interns stepped in. She took the clipboard hung on the bed frame of Naomasa's door and clicked her tongue. "I heard from the grapevine earlier on that you had things to do and places to be." Came the sarcastic drawl. "Mr. Tsukauchi, it would be highly advisable that you stay under bed rest for at least 5 more days. Your muscles aren't as the used to be and you!" she glared with obvious exasperation, "of all people, should know that."

At least his best friend looked sheepish; if Toshinori could ignore the weird look in his eyes, he might've even believed it when Naomasa apologised. For someone who's Quirk could tell apart lies, the man sure was less than satisfactory in the lying department.

"Naomasa-Kun." Toshinori started sternly once the doctor left after the check up, "I need you to promise me you won't discharge yourself without express permission from the doctor."

The detective sighed, but hadn't agreed or disagreed or agreed to disagree on the matter. Toshinori took the given nod at face value anyway. "Glad to see you finally awake, old friend. This is Bakugou Katsuki," The skinny man then introduced, sounding levels more chipper than he was two minutes ago. He flashed a smile, although warping the original effect in his current form as his cheeks sunk in. Bakugou squawked.

"He and I visited you often. Young Bakugou here is also friends with young Midoriya."

Toshinori only chuckled when he heard the outraged cry of "For the love of god, I've told you- dickhead Deku's NOT my friend, you scrawny piece of shit!"

Naomasa flinched, his fingers gripping the blanket tight. The man takes a deep breath before admitting. "Toshi, Bakugou-kun, when I'm given the okay to leave the hospital, I'm going to ask for permission from my superiors for Midoriya-Kun to be taken under the police's wing."

A pregnant silence filled the room before Toshinori coughed a mouthful of blood and Bakugou's ear-piercingly loud "WHAT?!" Resounded throughout the room.

* * *

Katsuki scowled all the way back home. The dickwad detective didn't want to explain further than that. Promptly kicking both friend and visitor out after thanking them for visiting so often.

Irritation sparked within Katsuki. He hated not being in the loop of things. More importantly, he wanted to know what was it with Izuku's Quirk that made it so Tsukauchi wanted to put the nerd under the police's eyes. Speak of the devil, he may call it, but just minutes away before Katsuki arrived home, the little ran up to him with sweaty green locks bouncing over each step.

The blond gave a questioning grunt when he saw the emotionless face that normally made him want to blow somebody up. He blamed the lack of violence on the state of his visit- Katsuki was drained. "Kacchan," the dumbshit greeted softly with a nod.

The smaller boy spoke before Katsuki could, leaving the blond to stand around simmering in his irritation and exhaustion. It pissed Katsuki off to no end but he remained listening still. "I've thought long and hard about what you said the other day." Deku pursed his lips and _bowed._

What the actual fuck?

"And… y- you were right." He said, eyes faced downwards. "I was being pathetic and arrogant. I gave up my dream because of one accident concerning my Quirk and even though I had an inkling it may not've been as permanent as I originally thought, I still gave up hope anyway. That's wrong, and very selfish and it was like I'd lost a part of myself until you told me to get my stuff together. I'm sorry Kacchan, so I'll work _extra _hard so that we can both get into UA. I- I just want to thank you for snapping me out of it."

Katsuki gapped.

"Also," Deku continued, seemingly regaining his godforsaken chatterbox quality again, "I've started experimenting more on my Quirk. It—"

Katsuki stopped him before he could continue. They were in the middle of the roadside for Heaven's sake. And Katsuki hasn't even had dinner yet. Dragging Deku by the wrist, the younger boy was blankly silent with the _gentle _treatment. Kacchan hadn't been this kind since they were children.

Mind made up, Deku abruptly stopped. He rocked back on his heels as Katsuki looked back in obvious anger. "Let me treat you to dinner. I know a place." Deku smiled- a small upward quirk of his lips.

They ended up eating by a ramen stand not too far away from the neighbourhood. Katsuki ordered himself something spicy and definitely curry. Devouring the noodles like they personally offended him, Deku rambled on like the old days. When their prides were still kind and wrath asleep.

"So… I started to test my Quirks on villains, Kacchan."

Katsuki fucking choked and spat out soup he'd been drinking at the same time.

"You little _SHIT_\- you did WHAT?!"

Deku shushed him, "Muted feelings, remember? Besides, he was in the midst of doing something _really bad;_ I couldn't be sympathetic even if I tried. Anyway, I tested my Quirk on accident in a way; coming across the things he was trying to do had felt wrong in every way. So, I thought something along the lines of 'I don't want to see this.' and the guy went blind. I knew that cause he started screaming all about it so I thought 'I don't want to hear this.' He became mute."

"It didn't take much to connect the dots. I also tried thinking along the lines of 'I don't want him to talk about me' for security reasons, y'know? Muted villain, check. My theory is that I must feel strongly about something that goes against my code of morals? I'm not sure, but Three Wise Monkey responds the way I want to if I focus really hard. By that, I mean it'll tackle only one sense.

Maybe if I say something like Mizaru, Kikazaru, and Iwazaru, it'll help me focus better? I think it'd be a good move to try out, Kacchan. Kinda reminds me of us playing heroes in the park.

But does my Quirk have a time limit? A range of activation? What are the drawbacks other than me being like… this? I don't know yet. You'll be the first to know when I do, though. Sorry, Kacchan. I know it's a slow process, but villains can be hard to spot when they're actually trying to hide."

Fuck, ominous and morally questionable words aside, even Deku's rambling turned as zombie-like as his face. He should be fucking grateful Katsuki hasn't aged by a century already.

"Anyway, Kacchan, I also found out that if I _don't _focus, cases come out like Tsukauchi-san's. I still haven't visited him, by the way; it makes me feel kind of bad. Or it should be, but I can't tell which one's worse nowadays."

With soup staining the corners of his mouth, Katsuki swiped it off with a piece of tissue and shook his head wildly. What's he even doing? It's Deku, Katsuki wondered why the shithead even surprised him anymore.

Speaking of which-

_What happened to the villain?_

"He's awake now." Katsuki blurted instead.

Deku hummed, a question in the sound.

"The asscrack detective's awake. You can go visit his ass without pissing your pants about it. Besides, he said he wanted to meet your ugly mug anyway."

"I see." Was all the fucktard said. It made Katsuki want to explode something, why wasn't he more surprise god-fucking-damnit?! Scowled the blond as Deku let out a soft breath and leaned forward, shoulders visible relaxing. "Guess that means we can add one more thing to my experiments. My Quirk only lasts for 59 days."

Katsuki might've imagined it, but he thought he heard Deku mumble a bone-weary "Thank Kami-sama." When he rubbed his face into his palms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or any of its characters.**

_AN: Next chapter will be a time skip into UA's entrance test! Izuku would've found out more about his Quirk through less than questionable means but aren't all of you excited?!_

* * *

"Oh. Wow. It's All Might. I'm a _huge_ fan." Said Deku, revealing nothing whatsoever; because of it, Katsuki could even suppress his pleasant surprise at meeting his childhood idol and self-proclaimed rival without warning beforehand.

In doing so, however, the blond swore he might've busted a vein trying to reel in the natural rage Deku seemed to bring out of him that was almost Pavlovian. "For ONCE in your pathetic lifetime Deku…" Katsuki growled, "CAN YOU STOP BEING SO USELESSLY ANNOYING?! What the FUCK is with that fucking half-assed tone, HUH? I've seen IKEA furniture with more life than you!"

The comparison made Deku click his tongue, returning a bottle of annoyance of his own. Bakugou Mitsuki _liked _the stuff from IKEA. Izuku wasn't blind when he visited years ago. "I'm trying, Kacchan. You still like All Might that much, huh."

"Shut your fucking nerdy mouth before I make you. AND FUCKING TRY HARDER!"

"Sure, I guess," Deku brushed off, attention more focused on his childhood obsession. He'd stopped when his Quirk manifested, but it hadn't hurt to feel a gentle wave of nostalgia wash over him. Letting out a pleased smile as faint as smoke, Izuku put out the notebook he used to record notes on his Quirk to show Detective Tsukauchi upon request. "Can I please have your signature?" The green haired boy politely asked.

All Might laughed heartily, although mentally paling inside. He had not expected for young Bakugou to visit while he dropped by in his alter ego. Time was of the essence- he didn't have much left. Hastily, the hero started listing down plausible excuses to leave. Instincts told him that Midoriya Izuku had questions he wasn't ready to answer. (Ex-)_Fanboys_. All Might internally cringed.

Filling out 2 pages with ALL MIGHT written in block letters, the muscular hero barely managed to squeeze out of the hospital room. He ran off, barking out a cheerful reason one way or another. Izuku cocked his head to one side, how curious.

Tsukauchi's eyes were stuck on Izuku for the majority of Kacchan and his visit. Izuku idly wondered what he'd seen during his time in coma and if blamed him. Izuku was sorry, he really was. Even if the feeling had faded the long he held his Quirk, the distinct guilt and disgust he had towards himself was like peanut butter on the roof of his mouth. There and sticky, but not to the point Izuku was too bothered by it.

They stuck around awkwardly. Tsukauchi wouldn't talk, but he wasn't willing to let them go either. The detective seemed to have all kinds of convenient reasons for them to stick around. For at least half an hour, Kacchan played his phone while Izuku ran through his notes again. Meanwhile, Naomasa immersed himself in his thoughts.

"Midoriya-kun…" The detective finally said, and both boys turned towards him. One annoyed and the other blank. He eyed Midoriya with something akin to weary determination. _It's now or never. _The man rationalised. _Remember the darkness, Naomasa. Remember the tailed snitch. It's not his fault, he doesn't know. _

"I originally called you here because I have some questions for you. My Quirk can tell apart lies, so it's best if you're honest with me."

"Okay, I can do that." Midoriya nodded shallowly.

"Did you know, or at least have an idea on what would happen when you used your Quirk on me?"

_No._

"Did you feel anything when I woke up?"

_No._

"Have you gone for Quirk counselling since?"

_No, but I plan to._

"Do you want to be a Hero?"

_Yes, I do. _

* * *

"Didn't you want to take the nerd into the Police, or something? Fish-eyes." Said Bakugou once Midoriya left.

"That was rude. And no; I did at first, but changed my mind. No child deserves to be monitored all day long even if it were from his home. Even then, it was going to be a choice. One I'd rather Midoriya not take, if only for my own conscious."

"You all but wanted to fucking shove Deku into UA. That ain't how shit works, man. I know that."

The detective sighed, fingers rubbing the crease in between his brows. Yes, that was true. However, "I saw things I wasn't supposed to, Bakugou-kun. When Midoriya-kun used his Quirk on me, I went to a place no person ever should. Imagining even the slightest possibility of villains getting to him makes me afraid. It's subtle, but the years to come won't be as peaceful anymore."

"HAH?! All Might's here, isn't he? What're you fucking pissing your panties about? And Deku doesn't need your half-assed, cheater's recommendation, Fish-eyes. That little shit will get in on his own without it. He promised, and Deku's fucking anal about crap like that."

Naomasa chuckled, pleased to see that Midoriya managed to find an anchor on his own. The boy has explained what he found out of his Quirk so far, leisurely adding on that whatever morals he had left was supposedly recounting on what the Midoriya Izuku pre-Quirk _would've_ done.

So, _'Don't worry, Detective, I won't go around attacking civilians if that's what you're worried about.'_

Personally, Naomasa thought it would be more reassuring for the green-haired kid to not rely on that kind of moral compass alone. Bakugou was a time-bomb of anger issues and metal chinks of the need to be better than anyone else. Yet, Naomasa was convinced the boy was on the right track, technically. He'd rein Midoriya in, if only to make sure there was constant competition to piece his broken pride together again.

Competition meant getting into UA together.

The UA meant graduating into Heroes, or at least, on the right side of the law.

And Heroes meant being **good**. Learning to help and to put the needs of the common people first.

Nobody was perfect, but if a person had to die for it, it'd be better if it were a villain. Naomasa was starting to get an inkling of what Eraserhead felt most times. Heavens, and he had to deal with classes of these kind of misfits. Good educators truly deserved all the respect the world could give.

'Hold it, Eraserhead?'

Why didn't anybody call Eraserhead during his hospitalisation? He literally erased Quirks! Oh, but wait, Naomasa's soul had left his body. So, did that mean if the Quirk was erased beforehand, entry back in his body would be denied?

"What a mess," Naomasa groaned quietly to himself. Turning to his bedside, Bakugou looked reading to flip his lid. Being ignored wasn't a pleasant experience, much to nobody's surprise. "Fuck you!" The blond yelled, and flipped him the bird as he stormed out.

Naomasa wanted a smoke. He needed to call Nedzu as well. He wondered if the principle-creature-thing would accept renting out one of his teachers for a while. Midoriya would appreciate the training, weird alexithymia mutation or not.

* * *

In a humble housing areas where homes and apartments neatly lined side by side, Katsuki was busy trying to take himself out of his anger. Mentally cursing, he hated the self-awareness that came when he got angry now. The messy tangle of shame that wrapped around his veins whenever someone became victim to his volatile emotions.

It made him feel inadequate all of a sudden; the constant simmering rage was immature. It only left his drained once he cooled down, the violent images in his head losing its colour to bleed into black and white was a blessing. He spotted Deku down the road; on the phone with his back flat against the grey tiled walls.

Hearing Katsuki's footsteps, he lifted his head from the device. "Hi." Deku said.

It made the corner of Katsuki's mouth twitch. "_Hi_ your fucking ass, Deku. Don't wait for me."

"I know you've got the idea that I'd go to UA with you, Kacchan. Don't look at me like that, I'm not saying I'm not. The thing is, I looked it up and we'll be fighting robots."

Deku paused, as if waiting for something. "So?" Katsuki smartly said.

"My Quirk doesn't work on robots. So, I'll take the test to enter UA's general department. Then work myself up from there."

"Fuck! Deku. You can't just- People don't just give up like that! Aren't you at least gonna try? Where's your fucking spine huh?"

"I just don't see the point in trying. Not as if I'd feel any different being in a different course first if I still had a chance of going to the Hero's course anyway. My Quirk too, it…" Deku stopped minutely when he saw the glowing glint in his childhood friend's eyes.

"I don't give two shits about your shitty Quirk. You're taking the Hero Course with me and that's fucking final. Stupid nerd, you know what? Tomorrow, get up at 5. You're coming with me to train."

"Ah." Deku's eyes lit up. In realisation, somewhat. Katsuki honestly didn't care.

"_Ah_\- what?"

"I won't be free during that time."

"Don't fuck with me, Deku. I offer the train your sorry ass and you're refusing? FUCK YOU. What, think you're too good for me now? Is that it? I'll kill you!"

Deku looked about ready to jump off a cliff because of Katsuki. Great, just the way he wanted it.

"Is being done an emotion…? Because I am feeling very, very done." muttered the nerd underneath his breath. Too soft for even Katsuki too hear.

"Calm down, Kacchan. We can train together, but not on Fridays. I train my Quirk on those days."

"You train them." Katsuki repeated. More of a deadpan, really. Something flickering in his eyes.

"Yeah. The villains are more active at dawn on Fridays. I believe it's got to do how everyone drinks out till early in the morning before the weekends."

"That's illegal. I'm supposed to report shit like this." The blond spat, like it was acid.

A fair amount of amusement laced Deku's features, the boy cocked his head. "But you wouldn't. You _want_ the competition right? Kacchan." _I grow stronger this way_. He didn't say.

Katsuki _understood_ and internally screamed because it was _true_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or any of its characters.**

_AN: __Longer than usual for this chap. I had loads of fun writing in Aizawa's POV. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review on your way out. Enjoy!_

* * *

Somewhere along the months, Katsuki found himself hanging out with Deku like they were three again. Which meant they saw each other more often than he would've liked. Even thinking about it pissed him off, and seeing Deku's daily text of _good morning _only made the frustrated kick to his desk harder.

After changing into his school uniform, Katsuki sprinted the fuck away from his place and made it to the train station and UA as fast his feet could carry him. He wasn't proud of it, but Deku's recent _activities _weren't the most legal and it was taking away his sleep at night.

The hero mind-set warred constantly with part of him that longed for a good tussle with his unofficial rival. Shoving, punching, biting- Katsuki stressed trained because of it and the new muscles have never felt so much like a kind of loss. Conflict wasn't a welcome emotion, it made him feel weak, vulnerable. Which was a huge no-no in his books.

Especially after the first month Katsuki offered to train the nerd's useless ass, Deku seemed to think that it was okay to invite him to his 5 am Friday outings that always ended with someone (not him) covered with blood and other unpleasant fluids. Mostly caused through unlicensed Quirk usage that had Katsuki uncontrollably flinching in those tiny alleyways whenever a hero ran pass, or if a cop's blaring siren rang.

Every single time, Katsuki would have to drag Deku back home so that he wouldn't chase after yet another villain; and every fucking time, Deku would do anything but allow himself to go back home before getting **one more **bad guy off the streets.

_("Let go of me. I have to do this, Kacchan. I have to. I need to…!"_

"_Cut the bullshit, fucker. You don't need to do anything! That's what heroes are for and if your mom doesn't see us back by 11 she's gonna _kill_ my ass!")_

Deku found out more than he had the right to know about his Quirk when his moral compass would've told him that the sun rose from the west. Meaning, that little shit had evolved into something Katsuki wouldn't want to hit with a ten-foot pole for the sake of his sanity but did anyway.

Adrenaline became a powerful excuse when it could inhibit rational thought; multiple times, it'd already reminded Katsuki why he shouldn't put Deku in jail. All while heat spread throughout his palms as his blinded vision blurred back and forth- nearing its time limit- having had to use only his hearing for the past 20 minutes. Deku wouldn't do more than that, but the drive to make him use _**two **_of Three Wise Monkeys burned worse than a dunk into a pool of hot oil.

Damn him and his impossibly thrill seeking, masochistic, superiority complex rooted needs.

"Kacchan," a soft tenure called behind him and Katsuki automatically swung his fist in its direction. "Fuck!" He yelled, an explosion bursting from his palms. Deku dodged smoothly, mouth twitching upwards. "Good morning to you too. And I've said so already, Kacchan, it'll make it harder for you to notice me if you _don't want to."_

"I know that! Shut your trap, fuckstick. The exam's an hour away and I wanted to be ready, but your shitty Friday training had been weird as hell, so I…_ damn it!_"

Deku hummed, fingers catching behind his back. "Yeah, I understand. That one _was_ pretty disgusting. I can see why you wouldn't want to focus on anything else but the exams. Oh, I see it. Up there- UA's huge. Good luck, Kacchan. See you inside."

Bakugou roared.

It was a loud, frustrated sound, and most importantly, enough to make the girl walking past him flinch. Katsuki apologised in his head because the appearance of Deku's newfound powers and attitude did nothing if not make him rethink his life's decisions. Saying it out loud was another thing, though. It was the fucking thought that counted, alright?

("_Shut the hell up, shitty quack. Are you deaf as well? I'm not gonna write that down! Lay off!")_

With bobbed brown hair paired with large brown eyes and a face that looked like a chipmunk's, officially dubbed 'Round-face' laughed it off when she saw the embarrassed tint on his ears, a dainty hand covering her mouth. "It's fine," she grinned cheekily, as if she heard Katsuki's mental apology.

In which- fuck her and that knowing look, Katsuki was unknowable. "It'd be bad luck to get upset before the exams." Round-face giggled, practically prancing off.

Reeling in his temper, the blond had half a mind to yowl, like one of those wildcats he'd watched as a kid on the wildlife channels. He almost did, weren't it for the obligatory glance of his phone.

10 minutes till the practical examinations started. _Be__tter hurry the fuck up then_. Katsuki hastily entered the grand doors of The Hero Academia.

* * *

Deku sat beside him; Katsuki was sitting beside Deku.

By some God _given_ (damned) blessing, he was _seated beside fucking Deku._ Of fucking course, why wouldn't he? Out of over billions of people, the universe loved pairing him up with the smug shit. Is anyone actually _seeing_ that stupid face? It'd be a shitting miracle if he doesn't knock Deku's teeth out within the next few minutes. The nerd seemed happy enough, though, almost excited and Katsuki had learn to read the tells.

Deku's eyes would visibly brighten when something positive came about. Not literally, but he'd have this alert look, kind of. Spine straightening on top of that, Katsuki even knew about Deku's new tic of twitching cheeks. Like he'd been trying to smile, but all his facial cramped up a quarter way through. It was disgusting. Katsuki hated it. He hated Deku.

He was so close into pulling another explosion when Deku tugged him by the sleeve and whispered into his ear with a cupped palm. "Hey Kacchan." He murmured with his body leaning in, voice a fucking monotone as always. "I forgot to tell you something,"

Katsuki called bullshit. Deku never forgot _anything. _

"I signed up for the General Course. They have robots and I really don't know how to get over that."

The blond _choked. _Coughing out a barely understandable "WHAT?!" _But you promised!_ He failed to add. And since when did Deku's promises even matter? The little shit lied to his mother every Friday when the God's greatest screw up went out beating up dumbass villains while making Katsuki watch grimly by the side-lines.

(For an appeal to coercion in court, Katsuki claimed. And Deku let him believe that, even though they both knew the truth.)

It only took an incomplete grin on Deku's face to understand that the boy was kidding. Shitty nerd, just wait till after the exams and Katsuki would blow his fucking face off till kingdom come-

"EXCUSE ME." Some loud, glasses wearing motherfucker with a _spotlight_ shining down on him said. Great, now literally everyone else in the semi-circle hall was looking at them. Katsuki snapped out of his head for a bit. Barely, he managed to bite down the string of expletives that was about to follow.

Not that he actually gave a shit about first impressions, but they were still important in a way and Katsuki wasn't stupid.

On his left, Deku looked oddly subdued. Which in turn, made Katsuki pause momentarily. The nerd might be feeling impish today, considering the stunt he pulled earlier. Although currently, Deku was probably conjuring up some plans for his victims this week. Experiments, the nerd called it. Katsuki reckoned it was more 50 shades of how-badly-could-I-possibly-fuck-up-someone's-night-even-though-they-were-wrong.

Katsuki had honestly only one fuck left to give at this point, and it wasn't to the elitist piece of shit. Therefore, the blond hadn't even bothered to listen to what Glasses had to say when that last fuck chose now (during _hero school entrance examinations_) to twist his insides until they trembled with masochistic excitement.

Katsuki was _so_ fucking screwed it wasn't even funny anymore.

New villains meant training; it meant newer ways for Deku to fight Katsuki. Or for the adrenaline to start running so the little shit wouldn't try to get out of the spar Katsuki wanted. Spineless as Deku normally was, adrenaline made him more fight compliant. It became a way to release the restless and unshed energy that would make both parties happy.

(But therapy or no, Katsuki would be taking this self-discovery to the grave with him. He didn't need more official statements on why he needed _more _help.)

Scoffing outwardly, an equivalent of smacking both his cheeks to snap himself out of the weird thoughts infesting his head, breeding like rats. Glasses looked downright scandalised and Katsuki revelled in it. No one ever reacted to his crappy attitude anymore- the bunch of pussies. Not his mother, the quack, DEKU, the nerd's old victims, or even his class back at middle school. _Damn it_.

In time, everyone in the hall was segregated into different areas. Katsuki suited up into his gym clothes as Present Mic's voice resounded across all the training areas. "START!" the Pro-hero cried. It was all Katsuki needed for his composure and focus to kick him in the balls and ensure a fucking new record in robot killing.

* * *

As a simple person, there were only a few things Aizawa Shouta wanted in life. Being a hero was already there and done, so sleep was next. Second to sharing time with his husband who he pretended to be annoyed at half the time; Hizashi knew it, though, pointless endeavour aside, and cats. Coffee too, good ones. Not the trash he downed in the office at his Hero agency; UA's was hardly any better.

It was why he brought his own thermos from home. Hizashi made it a thing to brew the coffee for him. In exchange for a kiss, the man had grinned; in which Shouta would've given the ridiculous sap even if he didn't do so anyway.

He supposed fourth place went to having good students, much to his dismay. It made it sound and feel like he cared. Disgusting. Shouta had too much on his plate already, who signed him up for glorified parenting too?

He did. He signed himself up. Two thirds because Hizashi tried it first and talked as if it would change three of his worldviews in a positive way and the last third because he'd been high off the fumes of exhaustion when he signed the forms. Fuck.

(Double fuck, because Hizashi had also been right about _something_ changing.)

Shouta took bare double takes at the lit screen which showcased UA's newest batch of kids. Quirk wise, potential was everywhere. In terms of personality, however, Shota knew better than to get any sort of hopes up. Idly, he also wondered why Detective Tsukauchi was in the room in them, but ultimately stayed silent when the man looked a little more haunted than usual.

Mentally, the backlash of the coma had not been kind. Tsukauchi had his good and bad days, and as a hero who had worked with the detective for years underground, Shouta cared too much to pry.

UA's staff gossiped a lot. Nemuri knew too much sometimes, but Shouta wasn't complaining when the R-18 hero found out about Tsukauchi called in a favour from Nedzu about the kid who made him into a vegetable for nearly 2 months. Perhaps that was the reason why he was here- to observe a possible threat, pulling stings to chain down the problem child to almost literal anchors of moral.

It could be for learning purposes, or surveillance, maybe even genuine want for the kid to be the best he can be. Either way, some birds just weren't meant to fly.

Personally, Shouta didn't really approve of students getting into UA just because their Quirk was too dangerous to be left alone. But he understood the thought process, and kids like those normally got into the general department; they never particularly stuck out- a bundle of repressed issues left for too long, more like.

Contrary to popular belief, UA wasn't all rainbows and sunshine, they had their greys and shadows, too. Government funding played a huge role in it.

Comparing the paper profiles, Shouta took note of one Bakugou Katsuki, Explosion Quirk. He could be a great powerhouse in the future. Plausible adrenaline junkie- for good reason, if the maniac grin was anything to go by. It was _loud_ where his training area was.

Tsuyu Asui. Composed, calm. Rather good mobility and strength. She'd make a good glue to any team.

Ochako Uraraka. Gravitational Quirk. She could make an excellent Rescue Hero. Signed up with using the student funds UA provided for the less financially able. That in itself could become a powerful motivator to do better.

Toru Hagakure. Invisibility Quirk. In terms of stealth, the girl could go places.

Similarly, Mezo Shoji would work well in recon and information gathering. Rescue too, if he wanted to. Figuring out where conscious and unconscious civilians and heroes alike would be a daydream with him around.

Shinsou Hitoshi. Brainwash Quirk. Looked like Shouta's own public-kept child in which he hoped Hizashi wouldn't remark on. Seemed determined, but resigned. Physically unfit, meaning he relied mostly on his Quirk to get by and was aiming for the General Course. Shouta would've liked to mentor him, but the kid had to start trying first. Quirks don't make the hero.

Two were up for the Hero Course on recommendation. Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu. Shouta hadn't seen them yet, nor had he read the files. He pushed thoughts about them aside.

Fumikage Tokoyami, Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Tenya Iida, Mina Ashida, Kyoka Jiro, Hanta Sero, Mashirao Ojiro and so on. None of them seemed like bad kids, but Shouta _was_ also tired out of his mind. Perhaps he'd feel differently once he actually gets a proper 14 hours of sleep.

From habit alone, Shouta made sure to watch Detective Tsukauchi line of sight. His eyes always moved towards one candidate without any distinguishable features in terms of Quirk or looks. A bit like Sir Nighteye, considering even Shouta's own quirk made his hair stand on ends.

Midoriya Izuku. Quirk: Three Wise Monkeys.

Not much was written after that. _Put a man into coma._ News was, the kid had only gotten his Quirk very recently. A late bloomer that popped up one in over a million people. Quirks either manifested before 10 latest or not at all. The trigger might be something unconventional?

Nevertheless, if putting a person out of commission for 60 days was the Quirk, Shouta could already feel a headache popping up if the boy passed. The Quirk was a problem if used on both Villain and fellow classmates. For one, if applied on a bad guy, they'd have to wait an additional two months to get any information of the person and waste medical resources during the waiting.

If used on a fellow classmate, accidental or otherwise, Shouta didn't even need to use half his brain to wonder why that'd be a problem in any way. The boy might as well be Quirkless, for all the good his Quirk gave. Regardless, Shouta wasn't a quitter. If he spotted a flicker of potential, he'd grab at it and never let go.

He watched the green-haired kid speed through the streets. Nimble and quick, jumping over fallen rubble like a man with a mission. Technically, he was. Occasionally, Midoriya would say something under his breath. He hunted the robots by climbing it like it was an Olympic sport, shoving his hand down the gaps and pulling the wires. Clearly, the boy was on to something.

Heck, the girl whose Quirk was sheer invisibility could rack up points, why not the athletically inclined Midoriya too.

Funnily enough, nobody appeared to notice him. Like the Hagakure girl, their eyes simply flitted past Midoriya. Some paused to gape at the robot climber, but soon glazed over like Midoriya and the robot wasn't even there. They'd run somewhere else, in reach of other robots instead of the one right in front.

Over the speakers, Hizashi's voice announced the last few minutes before the test's end. The children were frantic, scrambling about in desperation for the last few points that could make a difference. Shouta smirked when he saw the zero pointer turn around the corner. Watching the reactions never got old.

There was screaming. And plenty of panicked running. On one screen, Bakugou frowned, seemingly in thought before turning away. Pointless, Shouta assumed he thought. Pun aside.

There was a crash on Midoriya's side of the test. Dust and rubble and broken wires flying everywhere. One of larger chunks of the buildings even landed on gravity girl, and a twinge of guilt poked Shouta's gut at the possibility of her legs being crippled. They had Recovery Girl and proper doctors, of course, but the worry was still there.

No one noticed. Even if they did, their legs stuck on the concrete from fear. Shouta sighed, as so did some other of the people in the room, but no one was surprised. They were here to learn, after all; no one's here because they were heroes. It had always been the other way round.

A gasp left All Might and Detective Tsukauchi when they saw the problem child run across the street to help the fallen candidate. Squinting through the clouds of dust, Shouta even spotted Tensei's little brother being dragged along.

With a poker face that could make Shouta proud, Midoriya started telling the bespectacled boy something. A spark of revelation overcame the latter, his Quirked legs practically flying across to help lift the rubble. Midoriya was next to them soon after. Advice left his lips when gravity girl nodded and touched the rubble on her with five fingers. The two boys heaved, pulling up the load with visible ease.

Gasps flew over to the trio. Shouta watched, slightly impressed when Ingenium's brother threw the girl- looking green in the face- over his shoulder and ran. Midoriya followed behind, as stoic as ever.

Nedzu cackled.

Detective Tsukauchi and All Might smiled. Relieved, Shouta deducted.

"YOUR ONE MINUTE IS UP! THE TEST IS… OVER!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or any of its characters.**

_AN: Changed to present tense because it'll suit the story more from here on out. Happy reading!_

* * *

He's been a teacher for years now, but this year's class isn't one Aizawa wants to teach with particular excitement. Actually, it's like that for all of his past classes, Kami-sama bless the ones he's expelled or kicked into GE from around 2 years back.

Nevertheless, a job's a job. Days ago, he'd been nodding along a briefing regarding Midoriya Izuku, given by the good detective himself. Be careful, the man had said. The police have their eyes on him, and they'd also managed to gain partial custody over the boy in case anything ever happened.

Aizawa only hummed, thoughts idly wondering what his mother's expression would've been like. A cat's curiosity, his husbands calls it. At least Aizawa doesn't act on it too much.

It's solely due to his please-fuck-off-I'm-too-tired air in which he carries around like a weapon, that people often forget that as a Hero, Aizawa has medals in being a busy body. Izuku especially, as instincts sharpened after years in the business scream at him- this child will be a problematic one.

Ugh, how he loathes dealing the troublemakers. Especially ones with unknown, powerful Quirks. It soothes his cold, dead heart (for everyone save his cats and Hizashi) a little knowing that his own allows him to erase them.

Shouta arrives at the staff room an hour early. He sets up the files after checking in with his teaching ID and immediately slumps on the couch, coddled by the warmth of his banana yellow sleeping bag. Unfortunately, he doesn't have a thermos of homemade coffee today because Hizashi stayed back late in his radio station.

It makes his heart ache a bit. Perhaps a little cranky too, considering the situation to come.

The bell rings, and the only indication Shouta hears it is the twitch between his brows. He rolls off the couch, carefully making it on two legs, and hops over to his new class. All Might damn him if he has even an ounce of shame left after that one incident with a villain whose Quirk literally destroys people out of their clothes.

(He first thanked whatever deities above that he was an underground hero. And even though it was petty, Shouta also made sure to strangle the guy extra hard with his scarf. Facing the police butt naked, nothing felt sacred anymore.

The only good thing out of it was once he'd told the story to Hizashi, the man laughed till his face went blue.)

He easily hears the bunch without seeing them. The incessant chatter and scrapes of moving desks and chairs never fails to make him feel fond. He leans against the door frame, not trying very hard to hide his presence, Shouta patiently waits for someone to notice him as he lets the internal stopwatch count.

The problem child calls him out first, before Aizawa can deliver the yearly phrase of 'If you're here to socialise, get out." Loudly, he sucks in the last of the juice packet (the ones generously stocked in his sleeping bag) and hops to the front, basking in the confused stares of his newest students. "It took the lot of you 6 seconds to quiet down. Time is valued more than gold, and you all are just wasting it."

Keeping good on his words, Aizawa quickly strips himself off his cocoon and introduces himself. The class stills, some of them have their mouths wide open, waiting to catch flies.

"Change into your PE uniforms and meet me at the field in 10. Lateness will not be tolerated." He drawls, and leaves. Without anyone knowing, he smirks when Midoriya's own similar tone of voice says "Kami-sama, what a fucking mood."

There's a thump, a chorus of loud disbelieving cries. Midoriya speaks again, presumably louder as the boy's at the door already. "C'mon Kacchan, let's go. I'll unmute you when you start playing nice."

_Unmute? Why (and maybe how) was Bakugou muted in the first place? _Shouta groans at having to image train a lesson in illegal Quirk use so early in the semester. Lord, is common sense too expensive to buy off the shelf nowadays? There's literally no one that doesn't know the basic laws on it and these kids want to be _Heroes_.

Once everyone's on grounds, Shouta can't help but give a second corner-eyed glance to Bakugou who looks about ready to commit murder. His crimson eyes pop with rage, ready to fall off their sockets with the intensity they're glaring at Midoriya. The green-haired boy, on the other hand, looks completely content with ignoring the blond and staring at Shouta.

He informs them of their tasks regarding the fitness test and makes an example of Bakugou who had clearly tried to respond to his answer but was unable to. The students break into cheer after watching the softball leave a straight trail of smoke surrounded by rings behind. _705.2 metres_. "How awesome!" he hears one say, "I can't wait! UA's Hero Course's gonna be a blast!"

Although their words are nothing new, it still irks Aizawa to no end to hear people say that. Human lives, hero or civilian, are equally precious; saving all these and being a hero puts everything at stake. The way these kids (full of ignorant naivety) act as if it's a game kind of pisses Shouta off.

It feels twice as bad when he even gets where they're coming from; he understands why the children with big inspirations and bigger dreams are throwing their hats at the first step to their dreams. As a teacher, he's here to teach them what a hero means to them. The semester has only just started though, so for now, Shouta can only force a reaction out of the threat of expulsion. A half-lie at best.

Bakugou's ball throw aside, Shouta starts anew with the 50 metre dash. two in a row, the students ready themselves on one knee and the other leg tucked close to their bodies. He sees the problem child squint under the hot sun, eyes glancing over to Iida Tenya next to him on the track.

With a soft 'beep', Iida _flies._

"**Mizaru. Kikazaru.**" Midoriya says softly, but loud enough for Shouta to hear-

And Iida trips, a broken and strangled sound leaving his lips. From the abrupt stop, blood stains the rubber of the track. The bespectacled boy rolls into a summersault from the inertia, landing on his back as he just lays there, completely still- body shivering and twitching like winter came early.

Midoriya seems to pay it no mind, continuing his sprint like his classmate wasn't having some form of minor breakdown on the next track. Shouta hurries to where Iida is with a deep frown marring his face. "Iida. Iida." He crouches beside him, weary of touching him without properly taking in the situation. "What's wrong?"

A choked sound comes out of the teenager. Tears are running down his face at this point, but Shouta is- subtly- very concerned even if it doesn't show. The pair of dark eyes framed by squared glasses are utterly blank, emptied of any form awareness.

The rest of students start to crowd, their worried whispers and murmurs has Shouta getting them stay a good distance away. Bakugou snarls, a knowing look etching his open expression. "_Oi_, sensei. It's that shitty Deku's Quirk at work. You need to wait it out until it fucking passes. I reckon for Four-eyes to be in the infirmary when he comes to. The wait's a bitch."

Shouta's head snaps to the side. "How long, Bakugou?"

Unfazed by the seriousness in the teacher's voice, Bakugou huffs and shoves Midoriya to the front where he'd been trapped in the crowd because of his short height. "I've been practicing. So, around… 6 minutes?" Midoriya cocks his head, not looking guilty at the slightest.

"I recommend having Uraraka-san lighten him up first before bringing him anywhere. People tend to act badly when you jostle them around in that state."

With a nod, Uraraka activates her Quirk on Iida as Midoriya offers to bring the boy to the infirmary. Shouta texts for another teacher to do the job instead. Nemuri, because she'll be able to make him fall asleep first.

Sighing, "What did you do, problem child?"

"I used my Quirk. You said we could."

_I did, didn't I? _Shouta feels So Done.

Midoriya averts his eyes when the teacher gives him a look. "I took away his sight and sound. I haven't got to the part where I give it back yet, but it fades with time."

Shouta arches one dark brow.

"As I said just now, I've been practicing. It used to take weeks, sir."

Technically, Shouta's supposed to ask _how_ he knows that. Plus, _who _or_ what_ he's been practicing on. But the day is passing by too fast to delay the test any longer. Eventually, Midoriya is banned from using his Quirk. Shouta requests his presence after school for an explanation in which he boy agrees readily, breathing out a small sigh. At least he wasn't expelled, Kacchan would've blown a fuse.

Not to mention the police on the other side UA's gates. Izuku quite likes his freedom, thank you very much. Now, how is he going to explain 'practicing' his Quirk?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or any of its characters.**

_AN: It's been a while. Enjoy!_

* * *

With a mix of dry humour and sheer exasperation, Shouta makes sure to drag the quiet more than he ought to. Hizashi often mentions that he can be such a drama queen, but Shouta only denies it as a front. Every Hero needs a hobby, who's judging if making students squirm is one of them.

Unfortunately, his newest problem child isn't exactly normal, so the squirming thing doesn't seem like it's working. Midoriya either has a really good poker face that even Shouta can't read, or he genuinely doesn't feel guilty about what he's done to his classmate. Both speak badly for Shouta, just what on earth has he gotten himself into?

"Midoriya," Shouta starts after managing a good stare.

"Sir." Midoriya nods expressionlessly, hands behind his back like a soldier awaiting orders.

"Be honest," He says, because Shouta doesn't doubt for one second that the kid can lie without a single jump in his heartbeat. He's putting a lot of trust in the answer, relying on the fact Midoriya's in the Hero Course after months of preparation. It's got to mean something.

"You said you've been practicing your Quirk. Implying that you did so because it doesn't last longer than what's considered friendly. Explain the kind of practices you worked with."

Midoriya doesn't even blink. "I used animals, sir. They're mammals too."

Shouta hums, "Tell me more about your Quirk. At what periods of time can it last? How many people can you affect at once? What do you know about Three Wise Monkeys?"

The corner of his emerald eyes twitch. Midoriya opens his mouth, soon closing it when words seem to fail him. "Why should I?"

Not a bad question. "I won't lie. Before you were accepted into my class, I've received prior warning to watch out for you, problem child. At first, I wasn't sure why because your Quirk records barely explained anything; not to mention, you even made it in through rescue points, but I was warned anyway.

I have an idea what your Quirk includes, but I still want to know it through your words because I trust that you won't lie if it'll involve the safety of the students in UA. All Quirks are dangerous in their own way, but from what I've seen, sensory deprivation and a skewed moral compass can make an undesirable combination for the public. Unless you're aiming to become an underground hero."

The green-haired teen rolls his shoulders, lips minutely twitching. "I do," he says softly, and treacherous relief fills Shouta's heart. Getting attached this early cannot be healthy. He might as well be a future megalomaniac if Shouta ever expels him, for anyone could know.

"But either way," the teacher continues with a light huff. "You're here to learn how to be a Hero, Midoriya. As your homeroom teacher, it's my job to guide you so that you may grow into being the best you can be. And to do that, I need to make sure that no one gets hurt by accident."

Is that a cringe he's seeing? And is that _Bakugou_ pacing outside the teacher's office? This pair is a mess and a half.

"I need to know details on your 'mysterious' Quirk so that nothing like this happens again. Iida could've gotten permanent scars on his mental state with the way you took away his sight and sound without prior warning. I will be your anchor, kid. But you'll have to trust me."

One slip up could fuck up a person's entire life. A fate worse than death, will be the worst case scenario with Izuku's Quirk. Especially if he pulls a Detective Tsukauchi.

Assuming is someone never wakes up because of his Quirk, it'll ruin Midoriya's career and Shouta can feel phantom shivers just thinking about the kid ever going over to the Villains.

He's easily reminded to give The Talk to the Shinso kid over at General Education too. Brainwashing Quirks are ridiculously powerful and can be deadly if used carelessly. Plus, from what Shouta's heard, Shinso's been getting a lot of indirect shit for his Quirk via peer interaction- or lack thereof.

(It's totally not because he's grown attached after talking to the kid once and seeing his old self in him, okay?)

Shouta doesn't doubt that both of them have potential to be great heroes, but the importance of mental health can't be stressed enough.

Midoriya shifts his arms to his sides where the hang limply. For a while, a mute contemplative expression stays on his face. "Okay." He finally answers. "I'll trust you."

The words are like coffee at perfect temperature down his throat. Subtly, Shouta's shoulders relax, letting his problem child tell him. He speaks about the apathy, the concept in which his Quirk's name plays.

"I can take activate my Quirk as long as they're in range, but there' a limit after certain conditions are met. If it's with two senses a person, then the number would be less than the people with only one sense I've taken. All three can be taken at once, but the effects are out of my control and it can last _very_ long. I'm probably allowed only three people in that case, before my own senses start to shut down."

"Your own?"

"Yeah. If I try to do more than I can, my own senses will be used as compensation. It's like double suicide, and not pleasant, for sure."

"How would it affect you?" Shouta starts jotting down key points on a Present Mic themed notepad.

"Little after until I release my Quirk or when it fades."

"I see. Thank you, Midoriya. You're free now. Go, before Bakugou wears holes in the floor. He's paying in that case." The comment earns Shouta a sigh and Midoriya's back is facing him in a blink.

Shouta has the urge to put the kid down. There's a reason why people fear robots gaining a mind of their own.

* * *

The next day is ridiculously tense. Internally, Katsuki is irked. They're all a bunch of pussies if they can't even handle some dumb guy getting compromised on the job. How're they gonna fell when they gotta fight villains, then? Retirement after the first battle are for incompetent losers.

Beside him as always, Katsuki carefully observes the cause of the tension. Nit-picking out micro-expressions on the shit's face has become an art form at this point. Squinting, Katsuki's sharp eyes and instincts tell him that _nope,_ nothing different than usual for the nerd Deku.

Surprisingly, the girl with the face of a chipmunk approaches them wearily. He would've scoffed at the obviously forced smile she wears, but Katsuki relates so bad he doesn't even call her out even when she's trembling by the fingers.

He does the same when visiting Aunty Inko who returns it.

The atmosphere is nothing like the friendly thing it had been. They're currently in class waiting for the first bell to ring, and rather than friendly conversations being thrown about, the class mopes in its silence.

Well, not completely. Round-face might've been acting as some sort of living sacrifice, considering how most of the others stare nervously at her back. Half-and-half appears right at home.

Seriously, what is up with these guys. If they got shit to say, why not just say it outright instead of acting all dodgy about it. Deku, on the other hand, is as dense as always. Nodding in greeting when Round-face calls a stuttering "D-Deku-kun…"

"Uraraka-san," he responds genially. "Good morning."

"A-ah, good morning to you too! Um… if you don't mind, Deku-kun, do you want to come with us to get gifts for Iida-kun? I think he'll appreciate it."

Deku thinks about it for a while, elbows on the table as his hands cup his face. What a fucking flower, Katsuki scowls. "I'm not sure, but something tells me that he won't be as kind about it. I did take away some very important parts of him without permission, y'know? People don't normally like that."

They don't, Katsuki agrees. Except himself, maybe. The blond has seen enough villains that act as if it's the end of the world when all that's left for them is the wet concrete digging into their skin as they're unable to even hear themselves scream for help.

"Don't bring Deku. He doesn't consider what he did wrong, unlike you Extras." Katsuki interrupts gruffly, making people look at him. "Glasses needs therapy first."

"I see…" Chipmunk Cheeks says, returning to her seat when All-Fucking-Might steps in, full of charismatic vigour. Everyone visibly brighten up at the sight. While she's still close by, nevertheless, Deku taps Katsuki on the shoulder and inquires "You needed therapy?"

"Hell no, I didn't." Not for the disassociation he got from Deku's Quirk, anyway.

They move to their next training grounds right after – and on the way, down flight of stairs that gives Katsuki some time to think. Genius he may be, but super-computer he's not. UA is a hero school, and going by the emphasis of Quirk use so far, 1A might have to go into battle.

It's a good possibility, the blond rolls muscular shoulders, easing the crick in his neck. Hope flares hot to leave burns.

He wants Deku in this dogfight of a tango. _Two monkeys_, Katsuki repeatedly recites in his head. _Two monkeys, maybe a minute of three_. A shot of excitement runs down his spine and through his arms as a network of butterflies beat their translucent wings in his belly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or any of its characters.**

_AN: Hi! This chapter's a pretty long one. It's a pretty peep into the past - like a late prologue intermission of sorts. Hope you enjoy reading. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and support! :D_

* * *

He had noticed the differences by the third day, mere two nights after the after he'd recklessly played a hand in the role of a Hero. It had been less than 72 hours since, and the vivid scene continuously replayed itself in poor humour.

Izuku gripped his head as the liquid memories drained down the sink of an uncontrollable memory lane. _A push to his waist, a fading voice written with promise, too much screaming amidst the panic painted with ribbons of blue and yellow. Izuku barely registered the sound of familiar sirens crying through the scent of iron. _

'Focus!' The reminder of the present rang. It was bizarrely emotional, considering his attitude for the past 11 months. But it had a point, their Hero Foundational match was starting soon and Kacchan would hypothetically kill him if he caught wind of this… daze.

(He couldn't have that, lest UA delay their plans to be Heroes. Their classmates already feared them and Izuku had played his guesses as to why, though any form of empathy or sympathy remained non-existent. His Kaa-san gave him one job – to make friends – and he'd already failed.

It didn't matter, honestly, Logic sighed. But It _should, _Common Sense argued. Friends were important because they supposedly helped each other. Or so past Izuku thought previously. Present Izuku endeavoured to go with the flow. What Aizawa-sensei wanted, Aizawa-sensei get.)

Sometimes, Izuku wished his Quirk extended to smell too. Lord Explosion Murder was one heck of a bloodhound for all things unholy. Izuku honestly needed to stop blinding, muting, and deafening him so often.

The process in itself had been slow, somewhere around the speed of a grazing rabbit. Its soft feet had padded around the field of topic, and Izuku would almost consider the frolicking insignificant if the nouns of emotions weren't gradually being eaten up by the spoonful.

Izuku hadn't been sent home right away. The police had taken him in without bias, all trembling limbs and lips. No one commented about the state he helplessly droned himself into. Everywhere produced phantom aches – in his skull and in his stomach, Izuku failed to recall if it even reached his feet too.

He'd tried to run, after all, flight response cranked up so high that Denki-kun could've had an aneurism from. Shock was the last word to have registered in his mind; the middle schooler thought nothing about the cold sweat that clammed his hands and skin.

Ribs sore, he thanked whoever passed him the grounding weight of a pale yellow blanket. Wrapped around his shoulders, it seemingly glowed underneath the peeking moonlight.

Night shouldn't have felt as long as it did. The police people with paper cups of coffee in their grips waited patiently as his mother stormed in after work hours. It was little after dinner time, Izuku didn't even have it in him to cry into Inko's shoulder. Green eyes blank, he stared at his mother instead.

She'd cringed, which made Izuku flinch.

A man named Tsukauchi Naomasa was sent to the hospital because of him. Izuku was in a bad place at a bad time when the villain gave the cops the slip from the holding vehicle.

Nothing but an instinctive act of courage and justice prepared Izuku for when he charged at the villain who threatened murder a child in his attempt at escape. The teen had bit his lips till they bled, roared wildly, then suffered under the voracious effect of a pain inflicting Quirk.

Izuku's Quirk was activated under the hurt of his entire nervous system set on fire and some more. He wasn't even thinking of hurting the Villain when it set off. The pain lasted for barely a minute before it stopped. His torturer was suddenly collapsed when a brown (almost) blur tackled him.

Izuku jumped, and that man was on the ground too. Mumbling something, no one knew it would be his last words for a while.

Police were starting to file in, circling the area where Izuku stood crying with their distinct cars. He saw one of the cops talk into a communication device on his shoulder. Their eyes weren't filled with fear and thank Kami for that. Izuku couldn't be sure which was worse, though. The indifference or something else.

He wasn't a monster, no matter what the Villain was screaming. The guy started it in the first place. It was an accident and only maybe half his fault. Izuku wasn't a monster.

Mother by his side, Izuku was then asked questions he easily replied to without much prodding. _What's your Quirk_, they asked. _I don't know_, he answered. There were many more after the usual few, not including the ones the occasional reporter managed to sneak in.

Smartly, he didn't answer those. It was assuring when Kaa-san also threatened to file a lawsuit if they released any unconsented footage of the scene. He needed that, really. Izuku managed to force a dry smile when his mother had placed a warm hand on his back as she defended his privacy.

Once his mother and he returned back home, Izuku made a beeline to his room. He hurriedly shut the door, locking it behind him. He couldn't exactly face his mother at the moment. Shame and guilt dominated almost everything else, shoving anxiety and _oh Kami, I have a quirk_ back temporarily.

He screwed up. Kaa-san's face had been wretched. At the expression she wore, Izuku might as well have gutted her with a rusty knife after announcing he'd found his calling in committing murder. Izuku hadn't caught a shadow of disappointment when Kaa-san came to pick him up. Only pure, unadulterated worry and fear _for_ him.

Throwing himself to the bounce of his springy bed, Izuku wept into his pillow, forcing himself to sleep. No baths or dinner was taken that night, and the next morning had his scalp itching like mad.

Izuku was scrubbing away the grime with soap when his mother's hushed voice went through the bathroom door. "Izuku?" She politely inquired, voice trembling a little.

He hated it when her voice got like that. Izuku dropped all activities, clenching his fist while he watched the dirt seep into the drain. Briefly, his brain stumbled for words to say. _Yes, Kaa-san? Do you need anything? How may I help you?_

The green-haired teen settled for a polite grunt instead. Almost comically, he fumbled to squeeze out a good dollop of shampoo to lather messy curls with. This way, Izuku could pretend he had a reason to be mute. It was ironically dirty, but the move did its work.

Inko let out an understanding noise and Izuku only felt the squeeze of guilt tighten. "Izuku, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday evening. I made Katsudon!" She false cheered. Unheard, her son sniffled.

When the silence dragged a little to long for comfort, Inko braced to continue. "You know can talk to Kaa-san about anything, right? I-I love you, Izuku. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

A part of him wanted to bristle defensively, unwilling to reveal anything related to yesterday's incident. It wasn't as if he knew what had happened either. And Izuku was also emotionally exhausted. Despite sleeping till noon, he wasn't anywhere near ready to _talk about it._

Inko left when it was clear her son wasn't ready. She continuously looked over her shoulder as she made steps down the corridor. The mother soon arrived at her beloved kitchen and pulled out the stash of chips she kept hidden in one of the shelves. Inko ate, eyes darting everywhere but the food she made for Izuku.

Izuku ate like his life depended on it. Pinch after pinch with his favourite pair of chopsticks, rice and chicken were wiped off the face of the bowl at record speed. Inko head was far too up in the clouds to notice, and she'd blame herself for it for a long time to come. Because she should've noticed, she really should've.

It was the first time Izuku hadn't thanked her for the meal. It was already too late when the _change_ grew despairingly obvious.

* * *

Izuku picked up his pen. At first to get a grasp on his thoughts- it helped greatly when he went through the therapeutic act of making notes- and later because he was changing. The listings extended slowly but surely – one month may not seem very long, but it was enough for his personality to do a full one-eighty.

_Quirk: Unknown_

_Effects: Knock-down? Indefinite unconsciousness? _

_Notes: I sent __two__ someone(s) into the hospital. They said his name's__ Tsukauchi Naomasa and no one knows if he'll get up again. Something tells me he will, but it may just be a feeling._

_Someone's in a coma because of me. _

_I put someone in a coma._

_The Villain went by Pain and he was taken away too, but there had been little news on him afterwards – like Tsukauchi-san. They told me Pain was fine. What was different?_

_I can become a Hero._

* * *

_Quirk: Unknown_

_Effects: To be tested. Effect of unconsciousness is likely_. (Purchase feeder mice, female only.)

_Side-effect: Nightmares? Disassociation? (Or maybe that's just the PTSD talking, me. What're you trying to prove.)_

_Notes: Skipped school today. The doctor said disassociating was __normal__ after experiencing a traumatic experience. I wanted to tell him that my spirit could've won the fucking Olympics with the distance it leaped out from my body. I didn't, because Kaa-san looked at me funny. Should've-_

_1 mouse (small) = 220 yen._

* * *

_Quirk: Coma_

_Effects: Putting live organisms into a state of indefinite unconsciousness. _

_Side-effects: Nightmares. Disassociation. (mostly at night crowded places. Stop lying to yourself, Izuku.)_

_Notes: Haven't gone to class for 4 days. Got the mice (4). The nightmares and stuff is getting worse, but I feel __less__ with every turn. Possibly related to Quirk. _

_I forgot to thank Kaa-san after eating again. Will strive to rectify. I don't understand why I don't care. _

_Experiment: Takes place at 2349, day/month/year. _

_Mau-chan experienced similar effects as Tsukauchi-san after 2.13 seconds. It appears that subject must be within viewing range. Nothing happened when Mau-chan was covered. _

* * *

_Quirk: Sensory deprivation_

_Effects: Look above. _

_Side-effects: Nightmares. Disassociation. (Perhaps it may not _just_ be the Quirk)_

_Notes: 2 weeks since my last appearance in school. Kacchan must be happy. _

_Mice Su-chan was pregnant. I have an addition of 6 baby mice now. Reminder to purchase extra bedding, feed, and a separate housing._

_Initial assumption about Quirk had been wrong. The mice had been noisy and I couldn't sleep. I heard them, and wished for the noise to stop. It did. The subjects showcased signs of deafness and muteness, but they could still move. _

* * *

_Quirk: 3 Wise Monkeys_

_Effects: Deprivation of sight, speak, and sound. Targets must be within range of __my__ sight or sound for respective deprivation to take place. Duration is unknown. _

_Side-effects: Indifference?_

_Someone spat in my face today. He was from school, probably. I ignored the jeers and walk past – the mice needed their wheels and artificial crevices. I realised I didn't care for the boy. There was nothing. No fear, offense, anger. _

_Went home to ask. Kaa-san states that she doesn't remember the last time I smiled. I don't remember the last time I dreamed to become a Hero. There is no joy, no sadness, no disgust. The nightmares are still present, but they've become tedious._

* * *

_Quirk disadvantages: Hard to control, intense focus needed or else __effect: coma__ will take place._

_Notes: 3 weeks. The school called twice. I don't understand why Kaa-san has allowed it to drag as long as it did. _

_I still pertain memories of the past. I understand the reasoning behind what I should do and why I must, but the urge to act upon it has disappeared. Good and evil do not matter anymore. It's very hollow inside; it would be logical to keep it unchanged. Weakness is inconvenient. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or any of its character.**

_AN: I suck at fighting scenes, I know. Enjoy, anyway. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

The atmosphere in the changing room visibly lightens once Midoriya leaves, Bakugou almost tails after him with a strong of insults in his excitement when Kirishima holds him back. The rest of class 1-A's boys watch different parts of him because as expressive Bakugou might seem, he's by far as difficult to read as their fellow classmates Todoroki and Midoriya. Anger is his mask and a very effective one at that.

Some see how his fists clench and unclench, while another notes the steady rise of his chest; no visible sweat runs down the column of his neck. _Good_, Bakugou is about as calm as can be, the operation is safe to proceed. Denki barely chokes back the anxious gasp that threatens to spill.

The red-head swings an arm around his shoulders, hardening Quirk activated even before the action. His eyes are curved upwards, making Bakugou give an instinctive growl at anything remotely related to positive emotion. Silently, the blond dubs him as Sacrificial Lamb 2.0, but immediately corrects the blunder. It's _Guy Sacrificial Lamb 1.0_.

How the fuck do they even come up with plans like these is beyond him; some sort of weird telepathic shit must be going on and Katsuki thanks his fucking stars that none of that shit has reached him. It's barely been a week since they became a class. The voodoo's creepy as hell.

"The hell do you dipshits want?" He asks, rather civilly, compared to the sharp strikes of the words he'd aimed at Midoriya not moments ago. Consider it a half-baked insurance, Bakugou _will_ try to rile Midoriya up even if the well-intended meaning results in an assured probability of failure. Kirishima's stiff skin flattens. He has this.

For the class, for Iida, for-

"Midoriya's your dude, yeah?" Kirishima blurts. Bakugou denies the half-question, very vehemently, like the world might end if he doesn't make it a point to curse Midoriya's name at least three times in every sentence. "But he listens to you!" Mineta cries annoyingly. Bakugou wants to flay the skin off the little shit's face.

Silence reigns, Tokoyami unhelpfully insert of "Darkness resides deep inside Midoriya's soul. I can feel the sluggardly slow crawl of the abyss that has found home. We are not at peace." Make people stare, Todoroki's mouth even opens to question- second arm into his costume's sleeve- when Katsuki delivers a harsh glare at all of them.

"So fucking what?" Bakugou spits, before shoving Kirishima's arm off of him with a well-aimed elbow. The red-head dodges with ease, though, leaving him more pissed on top of Deku-pissed.

"We just wanna know what his Quirk does." Kirishima admits, rubbing his forearm. "Whatever happened to Iida was…" _Unmanly, but not really_, "-scary"

Bakugou wants to brush them off, drop a (he knows it) rude 'Whatever.' And fuck off from this goddamned changing room when hesitation clogs his throat. _Not like it'll make a difference anyway,_ he reasons, fairly confident he'll be set up against Deku by some animal sixth-sense.

"3 Wise Monkeys, you useless asses. If he sees you, blindness: hears you, deafness. Get fucking mute too." Bakugou doesn't bother with any rude gestures or a bye when he's out through the door.

They have 3 minutes to spare when everyone's out. Deku's looking out blankly into the distance when Katsuki points a fingers to his chest. There's more force involved than necessary and Deku might be more puzzled at the smoke that's coming from his costume than anything else. Katsuki growls menacingly, all up in the other teen's space.

"You better not fucking hold back on me, Deku."

"I couldn't try, Kacchan." The green-head assures.

It's not like he even understood mercy anymore. Izuku's policy might as well be 'take everything with a grain of salt' at this point of time. He lets _one_ Villain off because it looked like too much and the prey escapes. Frustration isn't a thing anymore, but it bothers Izuku more than he'd like to admit.

Like an itch left un-soothed. Unless All Might orders a stop or Kacchan forfeits, everything's pretty much up on the table.

Mineta is muted right before All Might makes them draw lots. For good measure, Izuku blinds him too, setting the time at approximately 6 to 12 hours. Every single second is well deserved. The Ball-Quirked student is thus out of commission and the issue regarding Iida's absence is solved easily. The numbers are even again.

All Might turns a comical blind eye when Izuku claims it as an accident. The newly installed teacher had already set plans when he caught the perving. All Might's never been one for spite, yet he thinks that this will make a good lesson for the young Mineta.

As he predicted, Katsuki gives a triumphant smirk when he's paired against Deku in an ironic game of Villain versus Hero. In a way, it may not even be considered as ironic at all. Vigilantes were technically heroes in their own right, only with more self-righteousness than lawfully acceptable. Katsuki figures Deku would've laughed sheepishly were he in his pre-quirk state.

Deku has Chipmunk Face who looks half terrified and determined. Katsuki's stuck with the girl with invisibility. Her Quirk is possible the worst pair up Deku can have, since if he can't see her, the blinding effect of his Quirk can't take place. Even better if she's stealthy, then he can't deafen her. A bonus if she manages to shut up the whole way too, as muting will prove impossible.

Holy shit, if this girl plays her cards right, she'll be anything but dead weight.

A conflict of thoughts clashes within him, however. He wants to fight Deku by himself, but also watch how the nerd fares against his Quirk's worst enemy. Logically, he's also more suited to guard the bomb. Decisions, decisions.

The dilemma lasts for little over 10 seconds.

Fuck all if he doesn't get what he wants. Settled comfortably in a position to sprint at a moment's notice, Katsuki easily ditches both his brain's higher thinking and flasher girl with the bomb in favour of charging towards Deku with surprising stealth.

Chipmunk face isn't with Deku. Katsuki honestly doesn't give a shit about that right now- or so he tells himself, and forces the factor to register anyway. His main focus tunnels towards Deku nevertheless, charging forward with carefully constructed recklessness. He pulls a right swing which Deku catches easily, "I've told you plenty of times, Kacchan." The nerd drawls mockingly, "You become predictable if you always start with your right."

Katsuki would rather choke on his retort than let Deku land his Quirk on him. He does exactly that, not allowing a single sound to escape. For a battle junkie he may be, but a fool he was not. He won't let Deku get a hold of his senses so easily. Villains strike him down with thunder if he lets it become a habit.

Crimson eyes narrow dangerously. The blond leaps back in an impressive show of perception, Deku's shoulder throw failing as he puts a blast through the space in between his opponent's ears. Flinching, Deku draws back, head tilting to say something into the radio by his shoulder. Katsuki's can't hear it, he can't hear anything.

It takes a moment when the memory registers. God curse his footsteps to hell. Jumping back made the soles of his feet scratch, Katsuki feigns a punch, twisting his body into a literally explosive kick at the very last second which Deku takes in muted surprise. Smoke surrounds them, chunks of the wall fallen here and there. Katsuki's back tenses when nothing emerges from the smoke, he had heard something fall, and the quiet feels unsettling.

Crackling sparks light the darkened area, Deku's gone, Katsuki realises. The shit-nerd fucking ran away! He chases, mouth zipped throughout it all. He hasn't been blinded yet, the old Deku quietly showing himself when the deaf and blind combo always becomes rare when it involves the blond.

There's never a problem if all three are gradually applied to Villains- _nooo_. Deku's still fucking soft.

("Why won't you take me seriously?!" Katsuki roared during one of their frequent spars. "I am, Kacchan." He gets. "Or, I'm trying."

"Then fucking do it already! I ain't fucking glass you shitty fuck!"

Deku looks at him. Really looks at him, and Katsuki can't understand what that means. Picking apart emotions is already hard enough on a good day. The flicker in Deku's every micro-expression feels impossible.

Katsuki wants it to hurt, he wants everything. So why can't Deku just _listen? What was the point of winning if it wasn't even real?_

"I'm trying, Kacchan. I'm trying.")

He tracks the shit at one of the countless of rooms on the lower bottom floors. Deku's back faces him, the expanse of his neck smooth with sweat. He's even panting slightly, freckled cheeks flushing with the excited flow of blood.

Katsuki wants to monologue, he really does. Spew some taunting words that would get normal people worked up or intimidated or generally uncomfortable. He can't do that here with Deku. The grenades on his arms have collected quite the amount of natural fuel. He'll win this fucking thing with an unforgettable 'Bang!'.

Caution thrown to the wind, "FIGHT ME, DEKU!" Katsuki yells at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Half of the building crumbles in the face of Katsuki's explosion. Deku dreams in the soft bed at the infirmary and Chipmunk Face doesn't quite succeed in wrangling the bomb from his partner's protection. It's half luck, half skill when Hagakure pulls off a successful ambush, knocking out Ochako. The Villains are declared winners.

One Monkey, that's all he's fucking worth. After the nerd gave his word even. Katsuki stews in the thought for hours. Something cold and harsh grows in the very core of his being – Berating him, mocking him. Laughing and laughing and questioning. The final word doesn't belong to him. His brain reasons despite the heavy clouds of fog. The answer has been there all along.

_This isn't enough. He isn't enough._

_You need to move forward. Go, go, go! Discard your fear! Eyes on the prize, then take it. For the right is yours. The one born to be king._

In the end, Deku valued the mission's objective over him. And Katsuki can't tolerate that. Not when Deku's world revolves around him since forever and beyond. A pebble the nerd might've been, but at least the pebble lies on a road Katsuki walks. Does he need to grow stronger? Is that it? What will it fucking take to defeat the ever-loving shit out of you, Deku?

Friday rolls in, Katsuki joins Deku on his prowl once more.


End file.
